The Tale of Sirius Black
by Anne Holly
Summary: Happy and content on the outside, but screaming inside, Sirius Black was sinking. A very plain, but clever girl comes along and teaches him the true meaning of life. She saved him...
1. My Evil Mother

I have not written a story for a long time, but here is another story. It is a combine of all my ideas from previous stories. This story will have a complex plot and many themes. Please enjoy my story and if u have a negative comment, plz express. The story begins...  
  
I was born into the richest, purest of all wizard families. Since the day I was born, I was treated as a prince. I remember my mother telling me that I was royal in a way. I grew up hating everything that was planned for me. My life was like a book, I knew exacly what would happen next. I found escape when I received my letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I made friends, true friends that loved me not for my money, but for me. I am poplar and great to everyone else because I am Phineass Nigellus Sirius heir toThe Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.  
  
Winter Holiday Fifth Year  
  
Sirius Black was hiding in the garden from the anual Winter Noble Ball inside the manison. Sirius creep to the window to check if his mother was anywhere to be seen. Inside the house, there were hundreds of guest dressed in their best. The ladies were all in brand new gowns chatting with the men. Some where dancing on the dance floor. Sirius finally found his mother. She was walking (gracefully) escorted with Sirius's younger brother down the grand stairs, smiling at all the guest. Talk about grand entrance. Everyone in the room clapped polietly. Sirius felt disgusted and saddened. He had tried to be a mommy's boy, but Regulus was liked much more. Sirius turned aways from the window and walked through the thickly covered snow grounds. He made his way around to the front garden and sat down on the love seat. Sirius was freezing, but he did not wish to go back in. Just then, a white limo pulled up to the main entrance. The driver jumped out and opened the door, out came two figures.  
  
" Come on dear, were late." said the shorter figure.  
  
" But it was your idea to be late, so we could make a grand entrance." said the taller figure.  
  
" Hold your tonuge." snapped the shorter figure.  
  
The other figure bend its head and kept quiet.  
  
The shorter figure went inside the door, but the taller one stood outside. The snow drifted onto its head. Sirius slowly walked towards the figure. He got close enough to make out the figure. It was a girl, her hair was auburn. Her face was covered by her coat. She, like the rest of the ladies, was dressed in a soft white gown that dragged onto the floor. She sniffed and wiped her face and made her way into the house as well. Sirius stepped out of his hiding spot. By this time, he was so cold that he could no longer feel his feet. Just as he turned to the door, he spotted something shiny on the snow where the girl stood moments ago. He bend down and found ten pearls about the size of a pea. He picked them up and went inside. Sirius sneaked into the coat closet so he could take off his coat and change his shoes. After he did that, he walked boldly into the ball room.  
  
"Sirius, sweetheart." said a very fake sweet voice from the side.  
  
Sirius sighed, it was mother.  
  
He propped on his fake smile and went to greet her and her guest.  
  
" Such a charming young man." said a elegant middle aged women.  
  
" Sirius is such a wonderful son, he just recived his letter as prefect." said Sirius's mother fakely as she placed her hand around Sirius's arm.  
  
" Nice to meet you, I'm Shirley Charlotta Victoria MacFord." said a pretty girl in a extremly frilly gown.  
  
" Nice to meet you too." Sirius replied.  
  
Sirius's mother gave him a nudge so Sirius had to kiss her hand.  
  
" Mrs MacFord, shall we go and chat with Mrs Malfoy and leave the Shirley to talk with Sirius?" said Sirius mother.  
  
" Most spendid idea, they should get aquanted with each other." replied the elegant lady.  
  
Elegant Lady and Sirius's mother walk off. Just as Sirius was about to leave, the music started.  
  
" Sirius, will you ask me to dance?" asked Shirley hopfully.  
  
" Eh, sure." Sirius choked.  
  
He lead her to the dance floor and placed his arm around her waist and hand in her hand and started to dance. It was a very slow song and was very boring. After half and hour, the song ended and Shirley excused herself to talk with her mother. Sirius walked towards the door, but was caught by his mother.  
  
" What do you think about charming Shirley?" his mother demanded.  
  
" I think she smells very nice." Sirius replied.  
  
" She is one of the many ladies I have pick out for you, you shall marry the one I pick, do you understand me." Sirius's mother snapped fircely.  
  
" But I don't love her."  
  
" What is love when there's blood and money to worry about."  
  
" Shut up mother...just because you married for those stupid things doesn't mean I have to."  
  
" Damn boy, don't cause a sceen."  
  
" I am not trying to."  
  
Now many guests have turned their way towards them.  
  
" I will pick some and you can pick the one you like." Sirius mother whispered.  
  
Sirius sighed and turned towards the door, but mother caught him again.  
  
" Look over there." Mother said as she pointed to a girl.  
  
SIrius looked carefully and saw the girl that left the pearls.  
  
" That's the Pringle's girl. The Pringle's are pure blooded and rich, but that girl is a creation of sin. Her mother ran off with a muggle and had her. After a while, the girl's mother died." " Before long, the muggle died as well. The girl went to a orphange. Her grandmother took her back into the Pringle Household alittle while back. What a disgrace." chuckled Sirius Mother.  
  
Sirius looked his mother with disgust. She was cruel and evil. How could she possibly laugh at the poor young girl.  
  
The Pringle's girl sat down on a chair and drinking her champane slowly. She looked so small and frighten compared to the rest of the guest. Sirius sneaked closer to her. She had deep curly aubrun hair. She had beautiful green eyes and rosy cheeks. Her gown was clungy and white. An old lady, wearing a crown walked to her.  
  
" What are you doing, sitting here?" The old lady snapped.  
  
" Grandmere..."said the Pringle's girl.  
  
" Don't Grandmere me, walk with me, I need to largen your social circle."  
  
The girl stood up and walked away with her grandmere.  
  
"What a mean old lady" though Sirius, " Just like mother."  
  
Shirley was back.  
  
" I am so sorry," she said sweetly, " I couldn't stop telling mother what a wonderful young man you are."  
  
She slipped her arm around his and lead him towards the dance floor again.  
  
At the end of the night, Sirius was exasted and grumpy. He had been dancing with Shirley for three hours non-stop, Sirius's mother was very pleased.  
  
" Guess what, Shirley's mother has deicided to tranfere Shirley to your school, " Sirius's mother said, " you two can get to know each other better before you get married."  
  
" I have no intension of marring her." Sirius snapped.  
  
" That's too bad, Mrs MacFord and I has arranged your wedding already. You two youngesters are pratically engaged!" Sirius's mother said happily.  
  
Sirius slamed his door and buried his face into his pillow.  
  
" I don't want to marry her...how will I live on?" Sirius though to himself, " I'd rather be a orphan."  
  
Right away, Sirius though of the Pringle's girl.  
  
" She has a worst life, I wonder how she is now?" Sirius though sadly in his lonely dark room.  
  
I am sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't have that function on my computer. Plz review... if you want more, I will cont! Thank you... 


	2. My Lesson

Here goes another chapter of my little story...Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Hogwarts Train Station Platform 9 3/4Sirius Black waited patiently for his friends to arrive. Sirius's Mother had gone to gossip with the other ladies. Finally James Potter arrived with Mrs and Mr Potter at his side. His parents were very nice and easy going people, completely opposite to Sirius's mother.  
  
" Had a good time?" James asked.  
  
" Sure, the best of all times!" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
James laughed, but stopped halfway. He had spotted Lily Evans walking towards the train. James stepped forwards to block her way.  
  
" Mr Potter will you please move aside." Lily said.  
  
" Are you sure you want me to move?" James slyly said.  
  
" Of course." Lily said angrily.  
  
" If I move, will you admit that you have fallen in-love with me?"  
  
" Move Potter, I would never tombre en amour avec toi."  
  
Sirius laughed; it was always like this. James would joke with Lily until she hated him. Sirius knew perfectly well that James had fallen for Lily. He though that they would make a wonderful couple in the future, but for now, enemies suited better.  
  
" James, stop bothering Evans." Sirius said.  
  
" If you say so," James said and turned to Lily, " Evans, its your lucky day." Evans turned away and walked off with her head up proudly. " Guess you can't win them all." Sirius said friendly. Sirius and James headed for the train, but was stopped by mother.  
  
" Sirius darling, come and meet the Pringles." She said strictly . Sirius quickly turned around and walked towards his mother. There stood the Pringle's girl and her Grandmere.  
  
" Nice to meet you all." Sirius said at once.  
  
" This is Anne, Anne Melody Isabella Pringle and I am Great Mrs Pringle." said the old women.  
  
" I believe both teens will be in the same grade." Sirius's Mother said coldly. Sirius knew right away that his mother hate the Pringle's girl and wish for him to stay away from her. Anne was like a stone wall blocking the way of Sirius to greatness.  
  
" That's right, I was hoping that young Sirius here could help Anne get settled at school." The old lady said.  
  
" Of Cour..." Sirius was cut-off by a painful nudge from his mother.  
  
" I don't think thats possible because Sirius has to welcome Miss MacFord to the school," She said coolly, " Sirius might not have time for less civilized ladies."  
  
The old lady looked furious. Just then, Shirley arrived at the scene and made the situation worst. " Hello, Sirius, and nice to see you Mrs. Black." She said extremely sweetly. " Why hello Shirley." Sirius's mother said in her fake sweet voice again and nudged Sirius hard in the ribs. Sirius had no choice and kissed her hand once again.  
  
" Sirius, I think we had better find a seat on the train." Shirley said.  
  
Sirius nodded and was dragged away from his mother and the Pringles. He could still hear the old ladies conversation with Anne.  
  
" You filthy girl, get out of my sight." the old lady harshly said.  
  
" Yes Grandmere." The girl said and curtsied.  
  
She took her luggage bag from the driver and walked towards the train. By this time, Sirius was seated at the window looking at her through it. Shirley was trying to start a conversation about student life, but Sirius heard none of it. Anne finally climbed onto the train towards the back.  
  
" Sirius dear, I think our life together at Hogwarts will be most wonderful." Shirley said dreamily.  
  
James chuckled loudly with Remus Lupin. Peter, who was extremely slow, did not find this funny.  
  
" I am sure life will be great." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
Shirley smiled happily and could not hear the sarcasm.First Day after HolidayShirley leaped onto the back of Sirius in the morning.  
  
" I was so scared of the dark." she said. Sirius untangle her hands around his neck and massaged the pain. He gave her a weak smile. She lead him out of the door and went to breakfast. They sat down next to James and Remus and started to eat. Shirley had perfect table manner which totally em brassed Sirius because he ate like a dog. Just as Sirius reached for another serving of toast; there was a loud shatter of glass. He looked up and saw the Pringle's girl picking up the broken pieces.  
  
" Who dropped the glass jug?" shouted Mr Green, the potions teacher.  
  
Anne slowly raised her hand. Mr Green caught sight of her and started...  
  
" Oh, Miss Pringle, we know all about you." Mr Green said wickedly.  
  
" I am sorry." Anne said and continued to pick the glass. " Your grandmother wrote us a letter about your obscure life before civilizing you, I would have expected this." Mr Green said loudly so everyone could hear.  
  
Anne's hand were bleeding from the broken glass, but she ignored them and continued on without looking up. Sirius realized the evilness surrounding this grand hall. " The letter clearly states that your weak and fragile mind is very hard for us to comprehend." Mr Green chucked. Suddenly, Anne stood up boldly and looked Mr Green in the eye.  
  
" I had enough." Anne said. " Had enough of what?" Mr Green said mockingly. " Of you." Anne said. She stepped out of her seat and walked out of the hall with Mr Green staring after her.  
  
" Half-bloods are always going to be half-bloods." The potions master mumbled and stormed away.  
  
" Oh, I know about that girl, her mother married a muggle." Shirley said stupidly.  
  
" Shirley, we know." Sirius said mockingly.  
  
" I heard her mother ran away on her wedding day to a rich pure- blooded man." Shirley blurted, " The rich man was your father."  
  
Sirius was shocked for a second.  
  
" Oops, mother told me not to say anything." Shirley whispered.  
  
" No wonder your mother hates the Pringles so much." James said, " she's angry because she was your fathers second choice."  
  
" No wonder mother hates Pringles." Sirius thought, " how come I don't hate the Pringle's girl, instead, I feel sorry for her?" Sirius left the table and hurried out of the grand hall. He did not stop til he reached the common room. He hopped onto the sofa and buried his head in the pillows .  
  
" We've meet before, haven't we?" said a little voice in the corner.  
  
Sirius looked up and find the Pringle's girl sitting against the fireplace. Her auburn hair glowed from the fire.  
  
" We have, in fact, more than once." Sirius said slowly.  
  
" We have?"Anne said confused, but replied" Actually, I feel although I know you from a long time ago."  
  
" Maybe we were acquainted with each other in past lives." Sirius said.  
  
" Probably." Anne said and smile at him, " I love imagining about my past life."  
  
" You do?"  
  
" Extremely, I would image myself as a Egyptian dancer." Anne said dreamily, " dancing all day long with admiration and happiness."  
  
" I never though dancing would make you happy." Sirius said.  
  
" Haven't you tried it?" Anne said eagerly, " try it now."  
  
" I can't dance." Sirius said with concern."  
  
" Anyone could."  
  
" I could ballroom dance, nothing else."  
  
" Dancing does not require skill, all you need is a soul." Anne said. " Do you have a soul?"  
  
" I do." Sirius admitted.  
  
Anne stood up and pulled Sirius to his feet.  
  
" Start moving your body, it doesn't matter if you feel silly." Sirius tried.

At first, he felt extremely silly, but soon, he found himself enjoying the feeling. He realized that he had never felt this feeling before. Anne was dancing herself way. Sirius laughed and continued. The common room door open and in came two girls. They eyed Anne and Sirius suspiciously and went on upstairs. Sirius and Anne started to laugh until they collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
" Sirius, I don't know how to dance neither." Anne admitted.


	3. My Beautiful Book

Thanks a lot for the reviews. It keeps me going...

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry day before Easter Holiday

a  
Sirius Black stood outside of the potions classroom waiting patiently. Anne had gotten a detention from Mr Green. Anne broke a tube of shrinking potion on the floor. The dungeon floor cracked and insects from below crawled out. The girls shrieked and went wild. Shirley had leaped herself on to Sirius arms and started to cry. Mr Green killed all the insect with a wave of his wand.

" I am sorry to keep you waiting." Anne said as she stepped out of the potions room.  
  
" That okay, I need you to help me anyways." Sirius said cheerfully, "I want you to read to me."  
  
" We will discuss this over dinner." said Anne gayly.  
  
" Anne, Anne!" shouted a sweet voice from behind.  
  
Anne and Sirius turned around and saw Lily running towards them.  
  
" Anne, I am so glad that I caught up to you." Lily panted, "Professor McGonagall was asking me whether you'd be staying at school during the holiday."  
  
" I must go back to my grandmere's house." Anne said stiffly, "I'll tell McGonagall myself."  
  
" Okay, shall we go to dinner?" Sirius said quickly, " I am starving."  
  
The three of them walked to the grand hall and sat down with the rest of them. Lily stayed as far away as possible from James. James kept winking at her.  
  
" How immature. " Lily said to Anne.  
  
Just then, Shirley walked into the hall too. She squeezed her way between Peter and Sirius.  
  
" Oh, I missed you so much." said Shirley passionately, " If only my potions skill were high enough to join your class."  
  
Sirius gave her a weak smile and said " That just too bad."  
  
" Certainly." Shirley said and saw Anne beside Lily, " Anne!"  
  
Sirius sighed, Shirley was a big mouth, she can not keep anything a secret. What if she told Anne that her mother was suppose to be his mother.  
  
" Hello." Anne said politely.  
  
" Oh, wait a moment." Shirley said when she notice Peter beside her, " Peter, how's your Defense the Dark Arts marks?"  
  
Peter turned red.  
  
" You mean no one found out that you cheated on the test?." Shirley said loudly.  
  
Peter turned purple.  
  
" Peter, we need to talk." Remus said and walked out of the hall with Peter following.  
  
Remus was prefect and it was his duty.  
  
" Oops, I didn't mean to say it so loudly." Shirley said sorrily, " Oh, Anne I was suppose to be talking to you."  
  
Sirius quickly took butted in to the conversation.  
  
" Anne, weren't we suppose to be reading?" Sirius said, "This place is way to loud, why don't we move to the common room instead?"  
  
" Sure...if you say so." Anne said confusedly.  
  
Anne stood up and walk with Sirius out of the hall. They reached the common room and sat down next to the fire.  
  
" I though you were hungry." Anne said.  
  
" I am." Sirius accidently said.  
  
Anne handed him some cookies.  
  
" I knew you were, took these from the dinner table." She sweetly said.  
  
Sirius reached over and took them and started munching.  
  
" You don't like Shirley much."Anne said.  
  
" She not very bright." Sirius admitted, " Can't blame her, she has MacFord blood."  
  
" Grandmere told me that you two were engaged." Anne said confusedly.  
  
" I am not, my mother says I am, but I don't care about what she says." Sirius stated.  
  
" Your mother is kind of strict, but she wants the best for you." Anne said, " Besides, Shirley is a well bought up girl."  
  
" My mother never cared about me, as well as my brother," Sirius said sadly, " We were best friends before, until he became soft and obeyed my mother on everything."  
  
" You and your brother must love each other." Anne said.  
  
" I do," Sirius said slowly, " I wish he still ."  
  
Anne came sat closer beside the saddened Sirius.  
  
" I am sure he still loves you," Anne whispered, " whom ever you love, will love you back." "You just have to be patience."  
  
Sirius looked us at Anne. Anne was full of light and wisdom.  
  
" How do you know your love will be returned?" Sirius asked  
  
" I don't know, but I have faith and I believe it will."  
  
" Don't you ever want to give up?" Sirius asked angrily, " There's no one out there that loves us, why should we love them back?" " This world is full of shit." " Even family hates us." " Your only living close family member hates you." " My mother hates me!" " Why shouldn't we I hate them back.." " I wish I could just die..." Sirius said breaking down.  
  
Anne place her hand on his back and patted it.  
  
" Death is not an end, its another start of life." Anne said, " love can be expressed through different ways."  
  
" Not the way I wish for." Sirius said.  
  
" There, you just found you mistake about love." Anne said, " Love may not come so beautifully, it could be ugly, but yet it is still love. "  
  
" I wish I knew it then." Sirius said weakly, " then I could return it with the equal amount."  
  
" Shirley loves you." " She tries to impress you, it may seem to be a gesture of immaturity to you, but that's the form of love she produces."  
  
" I never though of it that way." Sirius said confusedly, " but if thats love, I will return it with all my heart."  
  
Anne smile and patted his back. She stared off into the darken sky and prayed for Sirius.Third Day of Easter Holiday The Black's Spring Mask-a-raid PartySirius Black dressed in his best with a beautifully decorated mask around his eye lead Shirley MacFord down the grand staircase. Shirley was dressed with many frills and puffs; her masks was attached to a stick which she held in the other hand. Everyone clapped when they reached the bottom stair. Sirius's mother came to them.  
  
" I was practically crying, you two were made for each other," Sirius's mother said choking back tears. " you two are star crossed."  
  
Shirley giggled and gripped Sirius's arm tighter. Sirius gave her and small smile and wondered whether the Pringles were invited.  
  
" I must steal Shirley for a second, I need everyone to meet our beautiful girl." Sirius's mother said and lead Shirley away with her.  
  
Sirius walked around the ball room. Everyone was wearing masks. Just then, he heard Anne's grandmere's fake voice.  
  
" Yes, of course, the orphanage was begging me to take her."  
  
He found Anne talking with a boy with a white mask. He walked over polity and nodded at both of them. The boy in white was his brother.  
  
" Excuse me." Anne said and walked to Sirius.  
  
" How can you recognize me?" Sirius said confusedly.  
  
" How can you recognize me? Anne asked.  
  
" Well, I could see you green eyes miles away."  
  
Anne smiled. She was wearing a green silk dress, the green that bought the rich tints of her hair.  
  
" I think grandmere brings me to parties so other people will think she treats me well." Anne said.  
  
" How does she treat you?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
" She locks me in my room and lets me out only to try on dresses for her many parties." Anne said, "I know it is not that bad, but I think too much when I am in a room all by myself."  
  
Sirius laughed,  
  
"What do you think about?"  
  
" Well...about many beautiful things, " Anne said dreamily, "but when I realize that it may never happen, I feel terrible."  
  
" Anne, Sirius!" Shirley shouted from behind.She came to them with Sirius's mother.  
  
" Hello." Anne said formally.  
  
" Good to see you." Sirius mother said in a very cold voice, " you and Sirius's are classmates right?"  
  
" She's my good friend." Sirius said boldly.  
  
Sirius's mother lifted an eyebrow and surveyed Anne. Sirius could tell that Anne was shaking.  
  
" Miss Pringle, I heard you were bought up in a small country side," Sirius's mother said, " I would assume you didn't have much education."  
  
" My father was actually a teacher." Anne stated, " He taught English."  
  
" Then, you must not have many artistic skills that most well named families girls should know." Sirius's mother challenged.  
  
Anne looked down and kept quiet.  
  
" Well then, why don't you perform a piece on the piano for us." Sirius's mother said in a fake sweet voice.  
  
" But..." Sirius tried to help, but was cut off be his mother.  
  
" Bring the grand piano."  
  
Sirius tried to catch her eye, but she continued to look down. The piano arrived and Anne sat down on the bench. She looked uncertain and slowly lifted it open. Sirius's mother smirked and looked happier than ever. Shirley cling onto Sirius arm and smiled innocently.  
  
" Well, please start." Sirius's mother said.  
  
Anne placed her long slender fingers onto the keys and pressed them. An ear spitting sound reached everyones ears. Sirius's mother smirked more.  
  
" That's enough, you clearly don't know how to play, what a disgrace." Sirius's mother said.  
  
Just then, Anne started to play an beautiful piece. Everyone stared at amazement. Shirley clapped. Sirius beamed at Anne. Sirius's mother looked disgusted. When the piece ended, Anne got up and everyone except Sirius's mother clapped. Anne walked over to her.  
  
" My mother was pianist, she would have became very famous if my grandmere didn't hold her back." Anne said boldly, " she taught me how to play when I was three."  
  
Sirius's mother looked at her with disgust. She nodded and went off. Shirley went after her.  
  
" That was beautiful." Sirius said.  
  
" If I faint, catch me." Anne said shaken, " I was so nervous, I though I was going to have a break down."  
  
Sirius lead her to a chair and got her a champagne.  
  
" Better?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Much." Anne said as she sipped her drink.  
  
" Thank you." Sirius said.  
  
" Why are you thanking me?" Anne asked.  
  
" Because you proved to me that we should never judge a book by its cover." Sirius said  
  
" I am not a book though." Anne said sarcastically.  
  
" I know," Sirius said. " your an extremely interesting book.

plz review!


	4. My Necklace

Thanks for all the reviews... Here is another chapter. This one is a bit higher rated.

Last Day of Hogwarts before the summer holidays.Sirius finished packing his stuff into his trunk. He felt rather proud of his work well done. When the proud feeling wore off; he started to think about the summer holiday. A whole summer without his best friends, classmates, and Anne would be miserable. Even though Anne was a classmate and an excellent friend, Sirius still placed Anne in a different category. Sirius went downstairs and out through the portrait hole. He needed some air so he stepped outside. Anne was sitting cross-legged on the grassy ground surrounding the lake. Sirius came from behind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked absently.  
  
Anne looked back and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I am taking all the beauty in before I leave." Anne said. "I want to remember ever single detail about this beautiful place.  
  
"What will you be doing over the summer?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Its up to my grandmere." Anne said. "I bet it's full of parties."  
  
"Any parties up at my place?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"I think so, but it wouldn't matter." Anne said sadly. "You won't be there."  
  
"How do you know I am not going to be there?"  
  
"You're going on a cruise with Shirley, right?"  
  
"Shirley told you?" Sirius asked angrily  
  
"Actually, your mother has been separating it around." Anne said quietly. "My grandmere found out."  
  
"I don't want to go, I wish I was going with you instead." Sirius accidentally said.  
  
Sirius could not control what his mind tells him to say, especially with Anne. Anne was like a councillor.  
  
"I wish I could go." Anne said without suspicion. "I've always loved the ocean." "You know, if you make a wish on a jewel, and drop it into the ocean, your wish will come true."  
  
"Really, I must try then." Sirius said happily, "I just need to decide on which jewel to sacrifice."  
  
Anne laughed.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Anne asked. "You'll regret if you don't do it."  
  
"You're telling me to throw money into the ocean." Sirius said. "Isn't that a waste?"  
  
"It's not a waste if you believe that the wish will come true."  
  
"Does the lake work then?" Sirius asked pointing to the water ahead.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Sirius stood up and went to the edge and looked down to find his reflection in the water.  
  
"When you throw your jewel into the water, it's like giving it to your self again." Anne said as she walked over beside him and looked down as well.  
  
Anne took out a chain around her neck and held it out. There was a little pentagon with engravings surrounding it.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my necklace for your wish." Anne said as she handed the necklace to him.  
  
"I can't throw your necklace away like that." Sirius said with concern. " I'll hate myself if the wish doesn't come true."  
  
"It will come true though." Anne said sweetly.  
  
Sirius took a chain from his neck and handed it too Anne. The necklace held a ring with a black stone in the centre.  
  
"The necklace was from my father." Sirius said quietly. "He gave it to me on his death bed."  
  
"I can't throw that." Anne said as she tried to force it back into Sirius's hand.  
  
"Then, who was your necklace from?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It was from my mother." Anne whispered. "She told me that I would be able to open the locket some day, but it would take a long time before it will."  
  
Sirius looked at her.  
  
"Why don't we make a wish together and drop each others necklace into the wishing lake." Sirius said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anne asked.  
  
"On the count of three, make a wish and close our eye and drop it into the water." Sirius instructed.  
  
Anne nodded and the count off began.  
  
"Three, two and one." Sirius said. He closed his eyes and made a wish and threw.  
  
Their eyes opened and looked at each other.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Anne said evilly. "What about you?"  
  
"I can't tell you neither." Sirius said mockingly.  
  
"Fine." Anne said. "Let's go back inside, I think dinner will be served soon."  
  
Sirius nodded and led Anne back with something hidden deep in side his right palm.Summer holiday on the cruiseSirius and Shirley had spent the last two weeks on the boring cruise ship. After tonight the cruise would arrive back where they started. Sirius sat on the balcony of his suit. He was looking at the setting sun. The dark blue liquid below him crashed continuously at the cruise. Sirius took out the necklace he had supposedly thrown into the Hogwarts Lake out. He studied the little pentagon every night and wondered if he could possibly be able to open it. That day at the lake, he had really wanted to drop it into the water, but he chicken out last minute. He knew he was going to return it to Anne one day, but for now, he much rather keep it. He returned the necklace to his pocket and looked at the rising moon. Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Sirius went to answer it.  
  
"Hi." Shirley said timidly. "I was wondering if I could come in."  
  
"Of course." Sirius said confused as he steps aside for her to past through.  
  
Sirius turned back to the door and closed it. He was wondering why Shirley wanted to visit. When he turned back he saw Shirley in a very revealing nightgown; her robe was laid on Sirius bed. Shirley looked into Sirius's eyes and stepped closer. Sirius backed away until he hit the wall. Shirley was so close that she had to look up to see his face.  
  
"Shirley." Sirius said frightened. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius, I love you." Shirley said seriously, "I really do, do you love me back?"  
  
Sirius thought of Anne and her sayings.  
  
"I do love you back" Sirius said uncertainly wondering if Anne would approve.  
  
Shirley smiles happily and tears leaked out of her bright blue eyes.  
  
"I was so afraid that you didn't care." Shirley said happily between sobs.  
  
Shirley placed her arms around Sirius's neck and her face into his neck. Sirius didn't move away. But the worst has still to come. Shirley kissed Sirius's neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Sirius did not know what to do. Was he to push her way or let her continue? Shirley had finish with her shirt button and placed her hands on his face. She now began to kiss his face.  
  
"This doesn't feel like love." Sirius though. "This isn't even lust this is wrong." "Shirley's got the wrong idea about love, she's hurting herself."  
  
Sirius took Shirley's hands gently and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself." Sirius said slowly. "You're hurting yourself."  
  
Shirley's eyes shined with tears.  
  
"Why won't you let me be?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Sirius said gently. "You know I love you in a different way."  
  
"Where going to get married in two years!"  
  
"I won't marry you." Sirius whispered.  
  
Shirley cried harder.  
  
"Who is it?" She choked. "Who's the other girl?"  
  
"There isn't anyone." Sirius said. "I only love you as a sister."  
  
"I don't care." Shirley whisper. "I just want you."  
  
"Even if we get married, you know I won't truly love you." Sirius said. " Will end up like my parents and regret."  
  
"But I love you so much." Shirley said quietly.  
  
"I am sorry." Sirius said. "I though loving someone would be easy, I guess Anne's right."  
  
Sirius took Shirley into his arms and patted her lightly.  
  
After an HourSirius place sleeping Shirley into his bed and covered her bare shoulders with the quilt. He went back outside and sat down and continued to look at the moon until the sun greeted him.Summer Lawn party at the Pringles.Sirius and Shirley were riding in a white limousine to the Pringle's party. This party was not formal, but all guest were to dress in their best summer clothes. Sirius wore a white suit and Shirley was in her pink dress suit and bonnet. Shirley seemed to have forgotten about the night at the cruise and seem to be as joyous as usual. This freaked Sirius quite a bit at first. They finally arrived at the Pringles. The estate was huge. Their garden was beautiful. The driver opened the door and Sirius and Shirley got out, followed by his mother in the black limousine behind.  
  
"How nice to see you." Said a false sweet voice that belongs to Mrs Pringle.  
  
"Such a delightful day." Sirius's mother continued the conversation as Sirius escaped in search of Anne.  
  
Shirley caught up to him.  
  
"What are you doing silly?" Shirley asked gaily.  
  
"I am looking for Anne." Sirius said hastily.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be with your mother if you happen to look for me." Shirley said.  
  
Sirius went off again and found the girl he was looking for. She was standing beside the fountain holding a champagne and flower. She was in a powder green halter-top dress. Sirius walked over.  
  
"Good to see you my fair lady." Sirius said in a very gentlemen like voice.  
  
Anne laughed out.  
  
"Good to see you too my lord." Anne said between laughs.  
  
Sirius bend down and kissed her hand. Anne giggled.  
  
"That's going a bit over board." Anne said.  
  
"I know." Sirius said.  
  
Anne and Sirius walked into the orchard away from the guests.  
  
"The garden is beautiful." Sirius said.  
  
"It's delicious, but I am not allowed in the garden." Anne said with disappointment.  
  
"It's a shame." Sirius said. "I guess only the gardeners get to enjoy such exquisiteness."  
  
Anne suddenly looked serious.  
  
"I have an confession to make." Anne said seriously. "You remember that day we were making wishes at the pond."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I didn't drop your necklace into the water." Anne said sorely. "I couldn't do it, sorry."  
  
Anne opened her hand and the necklace revealed.  
  
"Why are you sorry, silly?" Sirius said.  
  
Sirius took the necklace and undid the clasp. He took out the ring and slides it on to Anne's middle finger.  
  
"The ring actually belongs to your mother." Sirius admitted.  
  
"How could it be?" Anne asked.  
  
"That's the ring my father use to propose to your mother." Sirius said. " Your mother was forced to accept it, but she ran away on her wedding day to my father."  
  
Anne looked at the ring and at Sirius and then the ring.  
  
"I didn't know this." She said. "I always thought my mother sneaked away."  
  
Sirius didn't mind telling Anne about the truth, but he did not want to give back the locket just yet.  
  
Sirius placed his arm around Anne's shoulder and began to walk around the garden.  
  
"When my mother and father got married, it wasn't even official." Anne said. "My mother didn't have a wedding gown nor did she have a ring."  
  
"Complete opposite to my parent's wedding." Sirius said. "They had a thousand guests."  
  
"Everyone like different things." Anne said. "That's why everyone different."  
  
"Yeah, everyone is very different." Sirius said. "Especially you."  
  
"I am not that special." Anne said. "I just don't hide what who I truly am."  
  
"How do you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because my mirror reflects exactly who I am inside and out." Anne said with a twisted smile looking into his eyes.  
  
He looked into hers and felt although she could see exactly what he was thinking.Please review! I am so anxious to hear from you guys. Please Review. 


	5. My Dance

Thank for the super reviews!  
  
First day back at Hogwarts.  
  
The summer blew by like the wind and September crept to Sirius's feet. Sirius hadn't seen Anne since the day at the garden; he wonders how she is. Sirius missed Anne and James a lot. He stepped out of the limousine when it came to a stop outside of the train station. He helped Shirley out of the car and the duet walked to the station. Shirley had difficulty walking with her four-inch sandals, even with those on; she was still a head shorter than Sirius.  
  
"Hey, mate." James called from behind.  
  
Shirley ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Hey there kiddo." James said to Shirley.  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius greeted happily.  
  
"I got my OWLs back." Said James loudly as Lily Evans walked by. "I got straight Os, I would have excepted something better than that, but, of course, there wasn't."  
  
"I won't say it that loudly." Said a friendly voice from behind. "Lily doesn't like show-offs."  
  
It was Anne walking towards them. James greeted her with a big bear hug. Sirius started jealously.  
  
"I think we better find somewhere to sit before it's all filled up." Sirius said, trying to break up the hug.  
  
The four of them walked towards the train.  
  
"Anne, you didn't even say hello." Sirius said.  
  
"I did, my way of greeting is different." Anne said gaily.  
  
"How come I didn't get a hug?" Sirius asked pretending to be hurt, but actually was.  
  
"You didn't ask for one." Anne said sweetly.  
  
"I wan..." Sirius began but the horn blew at the moment.  
  
The two began running on towards the departing train. They made it with a leap and closed the door behind them. They found a seat with James, Shirley and Remus. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Remus greeted them and began to talk to Shirley about the new regulations of the school.  
  
"I don't see the point of coming to school, it too easy, I can get anything I want." James said lazily.  
  
"I don't see you getting Lily." Sirius snickered.  
  
"I will; I just haven't tried yet." James coolly.  
  
"James, you're going the wrong way." Anne said.  
  
"I am?" James asked with concern.  
  
"We all know perfectly well that you're trying too hard." Anne said. " Lily knows too."  
  
"She does?" James said.  
  
"I can tell that she like that fact that you never give up, but she hates you being supercilious."  
  
"I am not supercilious."  
  
"It doesn't matter, she's not the typical girl." Anne said. "She likes guys that do things step by step."  
  
James moved over to sit beside Anne shoving Sirius out of the way.  
  
"I bet she hates me." James said sadly.  
  
"Actually, I think she likes you." Anne said sweetly.  
  
"How though; she told me she hated me." James said depressed.  
  
"She doesn't hate you." Anne said. "You need patience."  
  
"I don't have patience though." James said.  
  
"Is the want for her deep or superficial?" Anne asked.  
  
"I am a deep person unlike Mr Shallow beside me." James said pointing at Sirius.  
  
"I am not shallow." Sirius said with dignity looking aside ways at Anne's reaction.  
  
Anne seemed fine and continued.  
  
"We are talking about you and Lily, not Sirius." Anne said, "James what if you two make it together, can you see yourself with her in three months?"  
  
"Yeah." James said. "In a year?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Three years?" Anne asked.  
  
"Um...I think so."  
  
"Can you imagine waiting for her to walk down the aisle of your wedding day?"  
  
The though struck James hard; he could not see past that point.  
  
"I can't see." James said confusedly.  
  
"You don't love her truly." Anne said.  
  
"I do love her truly." James said with pride.  
  
"If you love a person truly." Anne said. "You'd wish that your love lasted forever."  
  
"Ah...I don't know what love is." James said confusedly.  
  
"It's when you'd rather die than to find the person you love get hurt." Anne said. "You'd also wish that you and her could conquer everything together."  
  
"Like a journey?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, a journey of life, love, and death." Anne said.  
  
"Um..." James said with many things on his mind.

Winter Ball Sixth yearSirius Black stood in front of the closet mirror and surveyed himself. He was tall and handsome and looked much older than his real age, sixteen. He was wearing a black distinctive tux. He fixed his half collar and tie until they were perfect. He was ready for the annual Winter Noble Ball. He stepped out of his room and knock on the door across from him.  
  
"Coming." Replied a sweet voice.  
  
Shirley emerged from the door wearing a pink organdie dress. She smiled happily and linked arms with Sirius. They walked down the grand stair to the majestic ball below. Many couples nodded at Sirius and Shirley as they walked by.  
  
"This is wonderful." Shirley said dreamily, "Everything is so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said unfocused.  
  
He was wondering if Anne would come to the ball tonight. Shirley led him to the dance floor and started to dance. Sirius kept his eyes on the door. When the song ended, Sirius excused himself. He walked to the door and kept watch. His watch ticked slowly; soon five songs ended, but Anne still did not appear. Sirius leaned against the wall and regarded the happy couples dancing.  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering why Mr Arrogant isn't dancing with his stunning bride to be?" Said a voice from a side.  
  
Sirius looked up and found the girl he had been looking for.  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering why Ms Tardy wasn't on time?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Excuse me again, I was wondering why you called me Ms?" Anne said with dignity  
  
Sirius shrugged sarcastically.  
  
"I am still a Miss." Anne said, "Come on, I have to hide from my grandmere."  
  
Then a though hit Sirius.  
  
"Follow me." Sirius said quickly. He led Anne to the side door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Anne asked confusedly.  
  
"I am going to show you." Sirius said as he helped her into her cloak.  
  
Sirius opened the side door and led Anne out of it. The snow blew viciously, piling the ground with a thick feathery quilt. Sirius stopped in front of the love seat. Anne stood beside him looking bewilder and happy at the same time. She was wearing a long dark green dress that dragged beautifully on the snow-covered grounds. Her light auburn hair was lined with a satin hair ribbon.  
  
"So gorgeous out here." Anne said shivering.  
  
"This is where I first meet you." Sirius said.  
  
"This is?" Anne asked, "Wasn't it the Hogwarts train station?"  
  
"I saw you walk out of your limo with your grandmere. I remember is so well. You stood right there after your grandmere went in. When you left; you left behind these." Sirius said opening his hands.  
  
There were ten pea-sized pearls. Anne looked at him and bit her lip.  
  
"I was cursed." Anne said sadly.  
  
"Cursed with what?" Sirius said surprised with the unusual idea.  
  
"When my mother eloped with my father; my grandmere cursed her with the eternal tear." Anne said between sniffs, "Eternal tears are pearls. My grandmere thought my mother would regret the elopement."  
  
Sirius found the information shocking, but the worst was to come.  
  
"When I was born, my mother realized that the curse was transferred to me. When I cry," Anne said gradually, "I cry pearls."  
  
"How could that be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know." Anne said angrily. "I don't know how to undo the curse."  
  
"This is outrageous." Sirius said.  
  
"I can't control myself anymore." Anne said angrily. "I am so tired of not crying and having to swallow all of the unhappiness. It's growing in me."  
  
Anne collapsed onto the love seat and shuddered. Sirius sat down beside her.  
  
"It's okay," Sirius whispered into Anne's ear. "Let the pain out."  
  
Anne looked into his deep chocolate eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and magically changed into a pea sized pearl. It dropped onto the snowy ground.  
  
"When I was younger, I would hate myself for crying." Sirius said sadly. "But, I guess, I don't anymore."  
  
"Did you cry a lot?" Anne sniffed.  
  
"When I was little, but the reaction of angry and fear left me." Sirius said. "I am dried out."  
  
"Have you cried for happiness?"  
  
"I never though of that before." Sirius admitted. "It would be weird to be crying because of something good."  
  
"I haven't either." Anne said sadly. "My day will come, so will yours."  
  
"I hope it comes soon." Sirius said hopefully, "I wonder how it feels."  
  
"So do I." Anne said starring up into the sky.  
  
"Do you remember telling me that dancing would bring happiness?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course." Anne said.  
  
Sirius stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked.  
  
Anne looked up and smiled deeply. She took his hand and curtseyed. Sirius slowly placed his arm around Anne's waist and took her hand into his. They glided around the snow in circles.  
  
Sirius thought, "If what Anne said was true about love being returned; I wish that it be done."  
  
Sirius guided Anne's arms onto his neck and placed both arms around her waist. Anne continued to dance slowly on the thick quilt below them.  
  
"Can we dance until the guest leave?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course." Anne said and placed her cold cheek onto Sirius's neck. "We shall dance forever in our minds."  
  
From inside the mansion, a pair of eyes regarded the whole scene.This chap took a long time cause I had to stop half way and restart. Sorry for the wait. Please review. I know I am skipping a lot of time, but the detail will come later. Plz Review! 


	6. My Beauty

I am sorry that the chap took so long. I was so busy. I hope you will enjoy this.  
  
First Day Back  
  
Handsome Sirius Black was dropped off at the train station. Sirius stepped out of the limo and helped Shirley out. The two stood huddled together to keep warm as the driver loaded their trunks into the train. Sirius counted the trunks.  
  
"Where's Miss Shirley's trunk?" Sirius asked the driver.  
  
"I am not coming back this semester." Shirley answered instead of the driver.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked confusedly.  
  
"Your mother wishes me to stay with her," Shirley sighed, "I have been away for too long."  
  
"But you just saw her a few days ago." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't know if I will be able to see her for much longer." Shirley whispered.  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
The whistle blew and the train started to move.  
  
"Sirius promise me that you'll write to me?" Shirley said in between sobs.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Don't ask so many questions." Shirley pleaded as she kissed Sirius on the cheek and dropped something into Sirius's cloak pocket. Sirius scrambled onto the moving train and waved goodbye to Shirley. Shirley waved back with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll write you." Sirius shouted.  
  
Shirley smiled and disappeared along with the rest of the platform. Sirius slowly made his way in to the compartments and searched for James. After 5 minutes, Sirius found James in a deep conversation with Anne. Sirius went in and sat down beside Anne.  
  
"Padfoot old boy, what kept you so long?" James greeted happily slapping Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi." Anne said sweetly.  
  
"Hey." Sirius replied to Anne completely ignoring James.  
  
Anne smiled at him in which he returned.  
  
"Fine ignores me." James said, "Seriously, Anne, you're the one telling me to behave normally in front of the person you feel affection for, but it's Sirius who needs the most help."  
  
Anne blushed and looked away. Sirius, however, did not and continues to study Anne's face with curiosity. James sighed and got to the door.  
  
"I am going to find Moony." James said and left.  
  
"Where's Shirley?" Anne asked looking around.  
  
"She's not coming back this semester." Sirius said uncertainly, "I don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
"Really?" Anne asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's been acting all weird lately." Sirius said. "I think mother has something to do about it."  
  
"Well, isn't it good news for you to get a break from her?" Anne said. "In a year, you two will be married and see each other everyday."  
  
"For the last time Anne, I will not marry her." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"I know, but you never know what will happen in the future." Anne said pleasantly.  
  
"Nothing will, I already now who I will marry." Sirius accidentally said.  
  
"Who?" Anne asked curiously.  
  
"I am not telling you, you dope." Sirius said teasingly.  
  
"I am your councillor." Anne demanded, "I have to know if she will bring you happiness."  
  
"I don't need your consultant on that factor." Sirius said, "I already know she will."  
  
"Great." Anne said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard this from one of the professors," Sirius began. "Lily beat you by 0.5 on the exams and she was made prefect."  
  
"Yeah I know that." Anne said.  
  
"But the problem was that you didn't answer the first five questions." Sirius said, "You could have beaten Lily."  
  
"I ran out of time." Anne said casually.  
  
"Impossible." Sirius said. "You finished the exams before me, I saw you doodling on your paper."  
  
"Well, they were hard questions!"  
  
"Um...excuse me, they were place as the first questions because they were easy."  
  
"Sirius, don't ask so many questions." Anne requested.  
  
"Then tell me the truth." Sirius said. "All of it."  
  
"Okay." Anne answered. "I purposely left those because I though that Lily deserves to be prefect than me. I knew she didn't get the last two questions cause she sat next to me, so I left five out just in case."  
  
"Anne." A voice said from the door.  
  
Lily walked in and looked at Anne as she bite her lip.  
  
"Anne, why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Lils." Anne said. "I knew how much you wanted to be a prefect, so I just had to."  
  
"I'm sorry Anne." Lily said, "I am made you ruin your chances."  
  
"Lils, listen to me." Anne said calmly. "Don't blame yourself. I did it because I choose to; you didn't force me."  
  
Lily sat down beside Anne.  
  
"Anne." Lily said sorrowfully, "your a truly friend."  
  
"If I am one Lils, then let me advise you." Anne began. "James isn't such a unpleasant chap; he's just a bit of a show-off. He's really good if you get to know him more."  
  
"Yeah, my friends a good fellow." Sirius added. "Sirius, he's your friend, you have to say that." Lily said.  
  
"Evans, you know James is crazy about you." Sirius said. "He does everything for you."  
  
Lily fell quiet. Anne shook her head, as Sirius was about to speak.  
  
Sirius set his head back on his seat and sighed. Anne turned to him and looked worried. Sirius patted her hand and smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Anne whispered.  
  
"I am fine." Sirius whispered back, "I really am, don't worry."  
  
How ever, Anne still looked concerned.  
  
A week later.  
  
Sirius, Lily and Anne were seated in the common room beside the fire. They had been talking about school when Lily had to leave.  
  
"I have prefect duties to patrol the hall walls." Lily said and disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius moved over to Anne. Anne looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Well..." Sirius asked, "What should we do now?"  
  
"It's 3:00 am, I think we should head for bed." Anne said.  
  
"But it would be a waste of a beautiful night." Sirius whined.  
  
Anne looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"It is a beautiful." Anne admitted. "It would be such a waste."  
  
"Hey," Sirius said as the idea hit him, "why do we go down to the lake."  
  
"The lake?" Anne said bewildered.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius answered. "Such a gorgeous night to look at it golden waves."  
  
Anne though for a couple of minutes and agreed at the end. They got their cloaks and headed for the hole. They went out and walked down the dark hall with the ends of their wands lilted. They raced out of the front door and strolled happily around the fountains in the gardens.  
  
"This is so fun." Anne whispered as she walked around the edge of the fountain. "And beautiful."  
  
"Yes, you are beautiful." Sirius said Anne turned to him and looked at him curiosity. The half moon glowed behind her. Her hair was shimmering and flushed.  
  
"I am not beautiful." Anne said, "I am an uncivilized young child, according to your mother."  
  
Anne was so innocent and good. She was almost like an angel from above. Sirius wondered if she ever hated anyone including her grandmere. The word uncivilized could never be used to describe Anne. Even though, she was brought up in the rural of England; she was very well mannered and extremely amiable.  
  
"Not to me." Sirius said as he walked to Anne.  
  
Sirius took Anne's hand into his and looked into her green eyes. Sirius was ready. He knew exactly what he was going to say. Anne looked so beautiful. She was a little nervous.  
  
"I think I am falling for you Anne." Sirius said seriously.  
  
Anne looked at him and little smile appeared; she tried to make it go but it remained. She attempted to look away from Sirius's eyes, but she could help it. Sirius patiently watched Anne's reaction with happiness.  
  
"How do I know?" Anne teased.  
  
"I can prove it to you." Sirius said. "I will show you."  
  
"We'll see." Anne said with a bigger smile.  
  
Sirius was just about to hug her when she heard two voices on the other side of garden. Sirius took Anne's hand and ran to the other side of the garden. Anne and Sirius drop their jaw. There they stood...  
  
Please review. Cliffhanger! Next Chap will be good. 


	7. My Fright

Garden  
  
Anne and Sirius dropped their jaw. Sirius looked in awe. The two voices came from two teenagers in a tight embrace. Anne gasped. The two heard the sound and broke apart, searching for the sound. Sirius and Anne meet their eyes.  
  
"Sirius." Remus said is shock.  
  
"Anne." Lily said in the same tone.  
  
This was an extremely embarrassing moment for the four of them. Sirius let go of Anne's hand. Sirius was thinking of a way to break this silence glaze. It was although Anne read his mind. She looked at him and patted his arm and went to Lily.  
  
"Lils, lets go back inside." Anne said as took Lily's hand and led her back towards the front door.  
  
When both girls were out of sight, Sirius cast Remus a fretful look.  
  
"So..." Sirius began awkwardly. "What's going on?"  
  
Remus looked up at the half moon and kept cool.  
  
"I don't know how it happened." Remus said in a distant voice. "I really didn't intend it go so far."  
  
"You and Lily really gave me a fright." Sirius admitted. "But how?"  
  
"Lily's special." Remus said, "She care for me unlike other people. She cared for me when I didn't even care for myself. She went through a very hard time with me. Who wouldn't fall in love with her? She is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's the only person that loves me for who I am."  
  
"Lily Evans." Sirius said remembering the day after the DADA OWL's. " Evans"  
  
"I know James is crazy over her," Remus said. "That's why I haven't said anything. I was afraid that he would hate me."  
  
"Remus, we are all friends," Sirius said, "James would never hate you."  
  
"He will after this incident." Remus said. "I was patrolling with Lily when I suddenly had this feeling that I should tell her what I think. When I told her, she didn't say anything; she just hugged me. I hugged her back. The feeling was so deep."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus's sad face and made up his mind.  
  
"I am not going to tell James anything." Sirius said. "I'll leave it up to you."  
  
"Thanks." Remus said, "What's with Anne and you?"  
  
Sirius blushed.  
  
"Well," Sirius said, "let's just say I was thinking along the same lines as you."  
  
Remus laughed, but stopped.  
  
"What about Shirley?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Sirius said. "I am not going to marry her, if that's what you mean."  
  
"But it's not up to you to decide." Remus said. "It's your mother."  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't possibly marry a girl that I don't love." Sirius said, "I don't' know what Anne's thinking though."  
  
"Were in the same boat." Remus sighed.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said. "Let go back."  
  
"Yeah." Remus said.  
  
The two friends made their way back with the half moon trailing behind them.  
  
Mean While...  
  
"Lils." Anne said as they sat down on their beds. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Anne." Lily replied confusedly.  
  
Anne went over and sat on her bed.  
  
"I don't worry about anything." Anne comforted. "Life always works out."  
  
"But I don't think mine will." Lily said.  
  
"Why is that so?" Anne asked.  
  
"Everything is mixing up." Lily said. "I don't even know if I am thinking properly."  
  
"You mean tonight?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily said worriedly. "I don't even know if Remus is the one for me. He's really good and nice. He's such a gentleman. I can feel his pain. I want to help him, Anne."  
  
Anne took Lily's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Lils, you should give it a go then." Anne whispered. "But keep in mind that there are two different types of love."  
  
"Two different types of love?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." Anne said. "Remember."  
  
Anne let go of Lily's hand and patted it.  
  
"You'll be fine dear." Anne comforted.  
  
"I am going to be fine." Lily said. "What about you and Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen, but I am so happy." Anne said.  
  
"What about Shirley?" Lily asked herself.  
  
Lily looked over at the window. She sat there looking at the stars.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Lily said to herself.  
  
Next day...  
  
Sirius sat at the couch in the common room. He checked his watch. It was 8:30am.  
  
"Good morning stranger." Said a voice from above.  
  
"Good morning, Annie-pie." Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
Sirius met Anne at the edge of the stairs.  
  
"How Remus?" Anne asked worriedly.  
  
"I think he's fine." Sirius replied. "He's just in a emotional stage."  
  
Sirius took Anne's hand and led her to the fireplace.  
  
"It was a weird night, eh?" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"It was." Anne replied. "All of these event gave me a fright."  
  
"I wonder how James is going to take all this in." Sirius said.  
  
"Should I go talk to him?" Anne asked.  
  
"Maybe." Sirius said. "He always listens to you."  
  
Anne smiled.  
  
"Lets go for breakfast." Anne said.  
  
"Sure." Sirius said innocently.  
  
Sirius took her hand and walked off together for breakfast.  
  
Two days later.

"You know already?" Anne exclaimed.  
  
Sirius heard Anne's voice and followed it to the garden.  
  
"I knew a long time ago." James replied with a sigh.  
  
James and Anne sat on the bench outside at the lawn. The snow still drifted lightly. Sirius stood behind the fountain. He didn't want to barge into their conversation. He kept quiet and continued to listen.  
  
"How come you didn't say thing?" Anne asked.  
  
"Well." James said. "I realised that it was my fault. If I hadn't been such an arrogant big head then I wouldn't have lost her. What she said about me during the fifth year is true. I know. I can't help showing off in front of her."  
  
"I am proud of you." Anne said with a smile and happiness. "You're finally a real gentleman. You realise your faults. Your not arrogant and big head now. You're really humane, letting Lily and Remus be together."  
  
"I have other things to worry about." James said. "I think my family is next target for Lord Voldmort."  
  
Anne bit her lip and looked deeply into James eyes.  
  
"They'll be fine." Anne said weakly.  
  
"I hope." James sighed. "They've always been anti-dark arts people."  
  
Anne patted his hand sympathetically. James looked at Anne.  
  
"Don't worry." Anne said. "Don't be sad."  
  
James came in and hugged her. Anne patted his head and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Your always there when I need you the most." James whispered tightening his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hush child." Anne said softly. "Things will be better."  
  
"How do you know?" James asked looking up at her dazzling green eyes.  
  
"Because I believe that God will help us." Anne said smoothing his hair.  
  
"Why would he help me?" James asked.  
  
"Because light is darkness most fears." Anne said.  
  
James buried his face into Anne's neck. Anne sighed and looked out into the distant.  
  
Behind the fountain, Sirius had a mixture of feelings.

Please Update. I will write more later if I get some good reviews. Be sure to check out my other story about Luna and Harry, "We were destined." Please Review. 


End file.
